


Wedding day

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin has to attend Arthur’s wedding





	

Merlin swallowed hard and felt uncomfortable in his new jacket as he tried to force a smile on his face as he stood next to Gaius, watching Arthur and Gwen getting married. 

Arthur, his king, his employer, his lover was marrying a woman. 

Like so many times before, Merlin wondered if Arthur really was his destiny. 

As Arthur kissed the bride and then turned around to smile at him – that little smile that Merlin had never seen him smile for anyone else – Merlin clapped with all the others. 

Arthur was his destiny. 

And he was willing to wait for it.


End file.
